Openable packages of various types are well known in the packaging art. In many cases, it is desirable for the package to include an opening mechanism such that the package itself need not be torn or destroyed during opening. Further, it may be desirable to have a reclosable opening mechanism to provide the user with the ability to open and close the package several times. Such reclosable opening mechanisms include zippers, hook and loop closures and ZIP-LOCK™ type slide closures. Typical slide-zippers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,007,143; 5,008,971; 5,131,121 and 5,664,299. Openable, but generally not reclosable perforations are also well known in the art, one example of which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,139.
Because the act of sliding a zipper or opening a perforation or hook and loop closure is a relatively simple manual movement, a large open area can be quickly and easily closed using these devices. However, persons, such as the handicapped, the elderly and young children whose manual strength and dexterity are not fully developed can benefit from additional aids in handling/gripping the object to be opened and/or closed.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a closure system which is easy to grasp. It would also be desirable to provide a closure assembly having a gripping aid that helps the user manage the device during opening and/or closing. Further, it would be desirable to provide a package with a closure assembly having a gripping aid that helps users such as small children, the elderly or physically challenged users to grip and manage the closure assembly during use.